Caroline Cordovin
Special Operative Caroline Cordovin is a character in RWBY. She first appeared in "Dead End" and acted as the main antagonist in the episodes "Stealing from the Elderly" to "Seeing Red." Appearance Cordovin is a short, elderly woman with short silver hair and brown eyes. She wears an Atlesian uniform with black gloves and a dark gray belt. Personality Caroline is a prideful, condescending and arrogant woman who deeply venerates the Kingdom of Atlas, to the point where she overly exaggerates Atlas's greatness, denies any weaknesses that her Kingdom or James Ironwood has, and believes that Atlas could take on the world and win. She is shown to look down on non-Atlesians, having a low opinion of Argus' citizens and the rest of the world, who are becoming hostile towards Atlas due to the events of the 40th Vytal Festival. She takes her job extremely seriously, such as putting Maria Calavera on the additional screening list for life for bringing contraband one time. She is so strict and dead set on following Ironwood's order to close Atlas's borders that she blatantly refuses to listen to Ruby, only willing to allow Weiss Schnee to return home to her family if she goes alone. She also shows contempt towards Blake Belladonna, indicating that she may be discriminatory against Faunus. Caroline has been shown to be quite unstable and merciless when crossed, as she unleashed the might of an Atlesian Colossus in a display of power despite the risk that such a weapon could pose to Argus. However, despite her extremely nationalist and bitter attitude, she does have a sense of responsibility towards defending Argus, as she was able to put aside her anger and help Ruby's group kill the Leviathan, even allowing them to travel to Atlas afterward on a "missing" Manta transport. Trivia *Caroline alludes to the nursery rhyme of the old woman who lived in a shoe.The Lady in the Shoe **In "Dead End", Nora insults Caroline by saying that her face'Rooster Teeth's official captions' looks like a boot, comparing Cordovin's old, wrinkly, leather-like skin to the leather of a boot. **The guards who work for Caroline are known as Nubuck guards. Nubuck is leather that has been treated in a specific way and is used for boots. **In "Stealing from the Elderly", Caroline enters the Colossus via a door in the toe of its right foot. **"Big Metal Shoe", the song that plays during her fight in "The Lady in the Shoe", addresses her with the lyrics "Check you out in your big metal shoe. Fighting so many kids, don't know what to do." This refers to the most common version of the nursery rhyme, which says "She had so many children, she didn't know what to do." *Caroline may come from Carolina blue. *Cordovin either comes from cordovan, a type of leather, or the color cordovan, the same shade of burgundy that can be seen on the lapel and cuffs of her uniform. *Monty and Kerry originally planned to introduce Cordovin, along with the Colossus, in "Breach".RWBY Volume 6 Blu-ray Director's Commentary References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Supporting Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Atlas